


Futile

by Kayth



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayth/pseuds/Kayth
Summary: Un piccolo scorcio nell'animo di Freyr dopo essere stato salvato da NHK.





	Futile

E’ realmente tutto finito?  
Non faccio che chiedermelo. Siamo stati salvati da quel gioco malato, ma non riesco a rallegrarmene.  
Quei poveretti che sono morti lì… chissà quanto hanno sofferto. Forse la morte sarà stata una liberazione ma non se lo meritavano. Nessuno si è meritato di passare quello che ha passato. Eppure, quei dannati mostri hanno goduto nel giocare con noi come se fossimo dei pupazzi. Li odio… e mi odio.

…Mi dispiace…

Mi dispiace sul serio, le mie non erano solo belle parole, lo giuro. Ho provato di tutto per attirare l’attenzione su di me e forse, se quella sera non fosse giunta la polizia, probabilmente sarebbe stato il mio turno. Vi volevo tutti fuori, sani e salvi, eppure già così tanti ci avevano lasciati, così tanti avevano sofferto in maniera atroce. Per cosa? Più me lo domando e più non riesco a dare un vero senso a tutto ciò.  
Era giunto il mio turno, avrei potuto guadagnare tempo per gli altri. Nonostante sentissi il peso della morte gravare sulle mie spalle, ero felice. Finalmente avrei combinato qualcosa di buono nella mia futile vita… ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.  
La polizia era venuta a salvarci rendendo vana quell’unica motivazione che mi aveva spinto a raggiungere gli altri e dare loro la scatola. Potevo morire lì, lo stavo per fare eppure qualcosa mi ha bloccato. Non Touya, lui non ce l’avrebbe fatta se non avessi esitato quell’istante. Avevo paura? Ma di cosa? Sono ancora convinto che morire lì o qui sia indifferente, eppure…  
Troppi interrogativi senza risposta.  
Sento i sensi venir meno, l’unico effimero sollievo in queste giornate.  
Incubo? Sogno? Cosa ci sarà stanotte? Lo vedremo.


End file.
